X-Men 2:Wolverine's Background
by funkymonk
Summary: Ch. 4 is here! Read and PLEASE review
1.

X-Men 2-Wolverine's background  
  
Author's note: I do not own Wolverine or any of the other X-Men. I also do not know all of the  
X-Men or what they can do. I do however own the character Dave Tyler (a.k.a windstorm).  
  
This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I plan to write more.  
I just need your opinion on my work. So without further ado, I present X-Men 2 Wolverines Background   
  
Chapter 1: The Search  
  
As we look over the Canadian terrain, we see a winnebego driving along the road.  
In it, we see Wolverine. He has been driving for days and has found, so far, nothing of the   
lab in which he was created. According to Proffesor X, he should've been at the lab days ago.  
So far, nothing has been found. But Wolverine still continues his search.  
Days go by. Wolverine is getting tired. He has had no sleep for 12 days. Suddenly,   
out of nowhere, ruins of a complex appear. Wolverine's heart almost leaps out of his body with  
happiness. He will finally get to the bottom of all this. He brakes his winnebago and gets out.  
As he walks up to the complex, he feels somewhat scared. He is about to enter a place he doesn't  
remember. He wishes the other X-Men were with him. But he shakes of the feeling and proceeds.  
  
  
This is all for now. In Ch. 2, we will meet Windstorm. Please review. 


	2. 

===========================  
X-Men 2: Wolverine's Background  
Chapter 2: The Discovery  
===========================  
  
  
As Wolverine enters the ruins of the lab in which he was created, he has the strangest feeling that he isn't alone. As a precaution, his claws shoot out of his hands. He is now prepared for any surprises. As he walks through the complex, he sees various glass jars containing human, and animal organs. He also sees big tubes that fit humans inside them. All of the sudden, his mind flashes back to a particular time. He sees himself in one of these tubes, being measured by scientists. These scientists are measuring his body so they can know how big the adimantium skeleton has to be.  
Suddenly, Wolverine is back in the lab. The memory is shaken off. He proceeds. All of the sudden, Wolverine hears a noise. He immediately turns and starts to sniff the air. He detects the scent of a human. "How can anyone be here," he says to himself. "This lab has been deserted for years." He starts to search for the noise. Hours pass. Still no one. Wolverine begins to think it was his imagination. Suddenly, he hears it again. He turns to see a boy standing in back of him. This boy looks 14, five foot 7, and red hair. "Who are you and what do you want?" the boy says. "My name is Logan. My reason being here is none of your damn business." "I see. Well my name is Dave Tyler. I'm known as Windstorm. I live here." the boy said. "I'm investigating my background." Wolverine said. Dave looks at Wolverine and realizes what he is here for. "What else do you have besides those claws?" asked Dave. "I can detect a scent a mile away and I have the power to heal myself." Wolverine replied. "What can you do?" "I can create powerful winds and control them." Dave replied.  
For the next few days, Wolverine and Dave became friends. They told each other about their past and their life now. Wolverine had brought up the X-Men to Dave and Dave said that he might want to join. Wolverine then asked Dave if he knew where the lab records would be. "They'd probably be in the main office." Dave replied. "Where is it?" Wolverine asked. "I think it's at the other end of the complex." Dave said. Wolverine then jumped up and started to walk to the other end of the complex.  
  
  
  
Will Wolverine find the files? Will Dave be invited to the X-Men? Find out in Chapter 3.  



	3. The Find

================================  
X-Men 2: Wolverine's Background  
Chapter 3: The Find  
================================  
  
  
Wolverine had been walking for hours and still no sign of the office in which the files of his creation. He began to think that Dave had been pulling his leg. As he turned around, he noticed a door that said "Experimentation Files". "This must be it," Wolverine said to himself. He pulled on the door, but it didn't budge. He shot out his claws and dug into it, but it hurt to cut. Wolverine then realized he wasn't going to be easy getting in. All of the sudden, he felt a wind start up. It was calm, but then grew stronger. It felt like a tornado. The door of the office blew open like a piece of paper.  
After the wind died down, Wolverine got up and saw Dave standing in back of him. It was he that had created the wind. "That was amazing!" Wolverine exclaimed. "That was just a warm up," said Dave "I can go much stronger." Wolverine stood there in awe at Dave's power. This sort of wind power could make Storm's wind power seem like a gentle breeze. Wolverine then walked into the office. He saw several file cabinets that seemed full. He opened one and looked for his name. No sign. He looked in another one. Still no sign. Hours passed. Wolverine became frustrated. He had looked through all the file cabinets. No sign of his files. As he began to leave, his eye caught one more file cabinet hidden in the corner. He walked over to it and a label on it read "Project Wolverine". Wolverine opened it and saw two or three files full of papers. Wolverine had finally found what he was looking for.  
  
  
  
What's in the files? Has Wolverine found what he wanted? What will become of Dave? Find out in Ch. 4  



	4. The Alliance

================================  
X-Men 2: Wolverine's Background  
Chapter 4: The Alliance  
==================================  
  
  
Wolverine walked out of the complex, his files in hand. When he got out, he immediately dropped to the ground. He hadn't slept for days. He didn't even notice the rustling in the bushes.  
When he woke up, his Winnebago was gone. "What happened to my car?" he asked himself, "How could this have happened?" He began to think that Windstorm had taken it. But he proved himself wrong when he pulled out the keys to the Winnebago. "How is it possible? If I had the keys, how could someone have taken it?" "It was blown up," said a voice. Wolverine turned around to see Dave standing behind him. "Sabertooth came and planted C4 on your car. I tried to stun him, but it was too late. I took cover and the next thing ya know, the car blew up. I blew away the residue of the car." "That bitch! What does he want from me?" Then Wolverine sat down to think.  
Hours passed. Wolverine and Dave were in silence. Finally, Dave asked, "Is your offer still up? The one about me being an X-Man?" "I don't know. Do you want to be one?" asked Wolverine. "Yes I sure as hell want to be one!" "Well we need to get some sleep first. Then I'll take you to meet the professor," Wolverine said. "O.k.," said Dave. Then they both slept.  
  
  
Will Wolverine and Dave make it back? Find out in Chapter 5  



End file.
